Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a package structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package structure of a sensing chip.
Description of Related Art
As technology advances, electronic products all develop towards the trends of lightweight and miniaturization. Taking microphones as an example, MEMS sensors have been widely applied in such field. Traditional microphone includes a MEMS sensor, a driving chip for driving the MEMS sensor and a circuit board for carrying the MEMS sensor and the driving chip. The circuit board, in addition to having a conductive layer and a dielectric layer, further has some conductive through vias, and the driving chip within the microphone is usually electrically connected with the conductive through vias.
In conventional technology, a sensor and a circuit board for carrying electronic components are manufactured separately. Then, the sensor is mounted on the circuit board to form a package structure of a sensing component. Such manufacturing process is not only complicated and time consuming, but also hard to reduce the overall thickness of the package structure of the sensing component. Therefore, how to improve the conventional sensing component package is currently one of the important problems desired to be solved by developers.